1. Field
The present invention relates generally to dehydrators, and more particularly to a food dehydrator.
2. Related Art
Dehydrating food is well known in the art. Recently, mechanical dehydrators have been developed for use in the home. However, conventional dehydrators are limited in their utility because they are designed to dehydrate food, not cook food like an oven. An exemplary counter-top oven is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,217 to Moon, et al., of common assignee to the present invention, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Although, conventional counter-top ovens heat food, it is not practical to dehydrate food in a conventional counter-top oven for numerous reasons including safety, quality and efficiency. What is needed is a dehydrator that overcomes shortcomings of conventional dehydrators.